1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is that of containers from which an individual may drink and more particularly such a container fitted with a type of cap cover which embodies a closure member openable by the lips of the user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art efforts have been made to realize a type of container with a closure cap and closure member from which an individual could successfully drink by way of opening the closure member with the lips. To the best of knowledge of this inventor, the most relevant prior art is embodied in U.S. Pat. No. 3,338,467.
The prior art in this field has provided room for improvements residing principally in that of reducing the number of parts in the structure and providing for more simplified and economical fabrication of parts and assembly. The improvements are defined in detail in the hereafter specification.